kishin marine
by lolperson2
Summary: well maka goes kishin and harasses a base full of marines in Iraq its rated M because of soul, patty,black star, and of course the marines( not saying all marines are perverts please dont hurt me) sorry if you cant follow chapter 6 i didn't write it out stupid me...
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy it!

I don't have anything useful -.-

Chapter 1: something of a prologue

* * *

"SOUL!"

Maka's eyes widened as she ran over to soul's unconscious body but she didn't know that she thought soul was dead. Soul had a pipe running through his body and had just taken a direct hit from one of the kishins asura attacks. Maka could not believe it, the one man she loved was lying on the ground dying. "You bastard!" yelled maka as she tried to look for a pulse from soul. "Bastard? Me? I think not." The kishin said calmly.

"You killed the man I love-''

"so? Wait… loved!?''

"- and I'm going to rip you limb from fucking limb"

The kishins eyes widened at the pure murders aurora that radiated from the 15- year old girl.

"HA you stupid bitch, rip me limp from limb?! Funny thought, you can't even hurt me!"

With that maka snapped.

* * *

sorry that its short but it will be longer working on chapter 2 now

thanks to lnkninsantiy for helping me with the title and giveing me the insperation to write this story go look up the story kishin maka


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

kishininzeing (maybe not spelled right)

* * *

"_damnit_"

the kishin asura was in shock, he could not believe that a little 15 year old girl could beat him. _How? Did she beat me?how! _Asura felt like a failure as more cracks appeared on his face, suddenly a blue light came out of the cracks.

"hahahaha Im not done with you yet!"yelled maka.

"im dieing you can stop attacking me now." replied the kishin.

"ill stop attacking you when your nice and dead!"

maka picked up the kishin by his feet and through him though the barrier that he had set up earlyer, and he landed right in the death room next to lord death." so asura ready to die yet and end this little charade you have going?"

"well by the looks of you and the fack that my face has glowing cracks on it I say that neither me or you are in fighting shape."

"so your point is"

"lord death I think he is trying to say maka, kid, and black star kicked his ass"

"shut up stein"

"actually..."

"OH KISHIN! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING. COME OUT SO I CAN DISMEMBER YOU AND EAT YOUR SOUL!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!"

"well I kinda made maka go insane sorry about that and now maka wants to eat my soul soooo... oh yea im dieing at the moment."

"so if maka eats your soul she will go full blown kishin or a prekishin?"

"well stein she will go full blown kishin and you guys have to deal with some one more powerful than me."

"explain" asked sid.

"well zombie man maka is both weapon and miester but as a weapon maka I powerful enough to have a three way fight with me and lord death and still hold her own." replied asura

"dang"

"well I may-"

the kishin never got to finish his sentence because a white, grey, and green scythe blade went through his throat, chest and mouth. The blade top part was grey and the bottom green the middle pure white. The last thoughts the kishin had were'_ good luck DWMA you'll need it.'_

* * *

hey if you think this is short sorry about that

if you see any thing that is spelled wrong or any grammar PM me i will read the message and fix the problem

thank you konko for the review and the last person i thanked in the last chapter

grunt off of halo:DIE IDIOT

ME: damit no you die CHUCK NORRIS ATTACK!

grunt: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: new kishin and its escape?

* * *

"hahahaha"

"omd"

Everyone except for maka was in shock as asuras body turned in to black ribbons and his soul came out. "finally his soul I get to eat it now!" said maka. Then she plucked the soul out of the air.

"maka don't!"

"to late for that i'm already to far gone!"

"fool! A person is never to far gone in to insanity to not be puled back"

"you dont get it do you? I have turned in to pure insanity with a human form."

"impossible!"

"is it stein is it?"

"yes because you need to be evil to turn in to pure insanity the other form of insanity is the one most common. The one people can deal with ,its the one that good and evil people can get. And you have the anti demon wavelength so you could not be evil"

"were do you think all the evilness goes? Guess if you can if you cant I will tell you. It goes to the person with the anti demon wavelength, there is a price for using the anti demon wavelength and what is good and what is evil, let me tell you there both nothing there is only the human mind and what it thinks is bad and good. With that I say good bye to any sanity I had left."

she then shoved the soul in her mouth.

There was an explosion of power and when the dust settled maka had a huge smile on her face and her eyes pupils were small almost like dots and they had changed to the color of black and were filled with insanity.

"_aventolyus excpetemptem(_slutty duplicate)" yelled the new born kishin. Suddenly there was a new maka but this new one was different well for one the new maka had giant breasts and she had on a staples red cocktail dress on that barley hid her panties from view she wore a pair of very sexy but deadly at the same time high heels shoes sh had on very skimpy panties that you could see through them too top it all off she had on no bra and her dress that clung to her body barley hid her erect nipples from view as the cherry on top she wore a 'I will fuck you here and now' smile on and a pair of bedroom eyes.

"DAMN!" all the boys said.

"make sure none of them follow me"

"yes ma'am"

with that the new kishin shot off in to the sky while slutty maka took a knife miester stance that allowed both offense and defense while scythes appeared on her arms

"i wont allow any of you to follow my master"

"well thats a problem I want to dissect your master."

"well then prepare to die" slutty maka said coldly

* * *

hello readers thakes for all the reviews

maka: why am i slutty?

me: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

marine: i like slutty maka

grunt: me to

me:KILL THE GRUNT

grunt:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH

master cheif: TROLLLLLLLLLLL YOU ALL HUMANITY

me: but your human

ALL: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: fight?

Hello readers this chapter will be short and if your wondering this chapter will have a cliffhanger:D HAHAHAH suck it and read oh yea next chapter you will meet the marines.

* * *

"Marie"

"Right"

Marie transformed in to her weapon form. Slutty maka smiled and said" this will be-"she never got to finish her sentence because stein didn't waste anytime slamming Marie in to slutty maka's face. She let out a slight pain filled scream as the front part of her skull cracked and caved in to her brain.

"Well that was easy"

"But maka got away"

"sid can we even call her maka any more?"

A/n (oh yea if your wondering spirit ran out crying when maka shot off in to the sky. -.- grunt: spirit is a baby, me: GET OFF THE STAGE, any ways BACK TO THE SHOW.)

"I really don't know if we can call maka human any more."

"What about maka?"

All the grown ups in the room froze and turned to the gaping hole in the death room, there stood black star, tusbaki holding soul, death the kid, liz, and patty.

"oh dear how are we going to break it to them?"

"I will lord death" then stein turned to the kids and said' kids there is something you need to know"

"What is it?" the kids said at the same time.

"maka is…"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

i don't care if you hate cliff hangers it was needed to keep you readers here :D and im insane so expect cliffhangers

thanks to all the people that have reviewed AND ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS if your confused thoughts are _in._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: marines or idiots?

* * *

Time: 0800

Location: upper Iraq

* * *

"SHUT UP"

"no! I won that round of poker and you know it!"

"i dont care"

"GIVE ME MY MONEY"

"no"

"sarge make him give me my money!"

"gondalez I order you to call yourself an idiot and shut the fuck up so i can listen to my music!"

"yes sir! I am an idiot SIR!"

"good now-"

"INCOMEING!"

Sargent Robertson sentence was cut short from the sound of an RPG round screaming through the air and slammed in to the lead Humvee of their half-assed column and exploding over its engine and killing all the marines in it.

"SHIT marten back up back up back up!"

"arg"

"JOHNNY"(a/n no his name is not johnny it's just a nick name)

P.F.C. allen (gondey) Gondalez was scared out of his mind. he was green and in his first real combat situation (a/n screw telling the description in the story i will post it on my profile when i get the time and I will do that with all my story OC.)

"gondey! do i have to remind you every engagement to fire your goddamn weapon!?"yelled the sarge.

"no sir!"

allen sighed and threw open the door to his Humvee and jumped out and took cover behind the Humvee. he closed his eyes and took in the sound of the fighting.

bam!bam!bam!bam!bam!bam!bam!

"medic!"

"one fucking second this guy is probley worse than you!"

"BITCH MY ARM IS GONE!"

"and this guy has somehow taken the full force of his Humvee exploding and for your information i am the only fucking medic here!"

"oh"

"okay who is the idiot that requested one medic on this recon op? and why are we in a damn column any ways!?"

"well as you can see mister dip shit 1 we are currently in between a ridge that goes up at an 90% angle and another ridge that goes down at the same angle sooo i would say we had no choice to go in to a column and this was the only way through this damn mountain any ways so shut the fuck up!"

"why did we need to request a medic in the first place?"

"because we are idiots"

"no we are not idiots we are marines!"

"yea"

"yea"

"i agree we are not idiots we are marines!"

"i agree"

"me to"

"me second"

_wait why am I listening to the others argue shouldnt I be shooting at the enemy?_ allen suddenly realized

silence

sweat drop

"hell yea the enemy is dead we kicked there assess!"

BOOM!

a column of dust and sand shot up in front of allen. a small hand with a syche blade attached to it appeared out of the column

"hello supper" said a girlish voice coming from the column of dust. another hand came out of the dust column and it wrapped around allen's neck.

"who are you?"

"the bitch that is going to kill you"

"let him go"

the dust had finally cleared and allen looked around and all of the surviving marines had the girl surrounded and were aiming their guns at the girl who had her hands on his throat. he finally got a good look at the girl to. her eyes had small puples that were pure black. her clothes look battered and beaten like she had just got out of a very bad fight. she wore a blak trench coat with something that looked like a sweater under it but he couldnt tell and she had on a small mini skirt.

"what did you say?"

"i said let him go"

"why?"

"because we will kill you or arrest you depending on how hard you struggle if you dont drop the idiot right now"

" i will drop him after i do one thing"

"and what is that one thing?"

"oh nothing just this"a sytce appered out of the girls other arm and she slashed allen across his chest pirceing his uniform, kevlar vest and entered 5 inches in to his chest. allen cried out in pain.

she droped allen and said "bye bye" and shot off in to the sky.

"damn she got away"said the sarge.

"uh sarge"

"yes?"

"look at the moon"

"oh my god"

allen looked up and gasped. the moon had an eye, an nose, and its wide teethy smile had blood comeing out of it.

"well boys and girls" said the sarge" lets go find out where we are"

* * *

thanks for reading

allen: why did you-

me:SHUT UP

allen:but

me: I SAID SHUT UP


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:new players in the game

* * *

_wow just wow_

the scout for the DWMA middle east section didn't know what he had just seen but by the looks of it its pretty bad.

_who was that girl? and more importantly how did those marines get here? it be best if i go back to base and report this._

so the scout got up from his perch over the marine column and ran back to base but... he wasn't the only one watching the marines.

* * *

**1000m up in the sky**

_hmm interesting the new kishin mite make for a good opponet. _

thought a shadowy figure

"what are you thinking now?" rumbled her gigantic mount.

"nothing you stupid reptile" mumbled the human rider.

"**REPTILE!** YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CALLED THAT I AM A MATURE DRAGON I AM NOT A REPTILE!" roared the dragon

_hhehehehehehehehehehe_

"STOP GIVING ME THAT MOCKING LOOK!"

_oh the coming months will be fun all there is o do know is gain the trust of the DWMA..._

* * *

HELLO SORRY BOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE BUT I COULD NOT THINK ABOUT A TITLE so i started typing this off the top of my head and i say it could not have come out better. i actually thought of a title when i was typing away i want feed back and reviews REMEMBER THE PARTY PROMISE IF I GET 100 REVIEWS! only at 8-.-

thanks to all the people that have reviewed

thanks for reading

and may reading guide your soul into utter oblivion


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**DWMA**

**DEATH ROOM**

**CURRENT OCCUPANTS: LORD DEATH AND STEIN**

"soo" said lord death

"sooo"

"how are we gonna tell soul about what happened to maka?"

"I don't know i really don't know"

"are we gonna tell him the truth?or what we said to the rest?"

'i don't think we should say either, both options have the possibility of breaking his heart."

lord death sighed and said"what to do, what to do.

"even it it would not break his heart, i don't have the heart to tell him."

"heh looks like you too are in a bit of a bind." said a female voice.

startled stein and lord death looked up and started looking around

"who are you!? where are you?! show your self!" yelled stein.

"who we are? heh we are nothing and everything" said a deep voice.

"where are we? we are everywhere and no where at the same time.' said the female voice

"what do you want?' asked lord death

"AW but telling the too of you would ruin all the fun!" cried the female voice.

"at least come out where we can see you!" yelled stein

"why should we?" asked the deep voice

"because i am curious at what you too are." said stein

"Claire?"

"yes?"

"i think we should besides its the first step toward are goal."

"this goes against my better judgement ...but okay i give"

suddenly a teen aged girl appeared in front of stein and lord death

'uhhhh who are you?' asked lord death

'the person who you were just talking to dumbass." said Claire

lord deaths eyes narrowed threateningly but to steins and lord deaths surprise Claire didn't even flinch.

_ah finale a chance to study this new specimen _so stein studied Claire, she had a custom made shirt on that was the color red and said_ dragon _in bold letters across her chest. he could already tell that she had lived longer than he or lord death have despite her appearance. she wore she wore a pair of blue denim jeans. she had two dragon tattoos on her arms. her eyes were blood red and her hair was a brilliant blood red and it reached to her lower back.

_wait wasn't there two of them? _realized stein

"hey! where is your friend!' yelled stein

"coming out now" said a deep voice

a small head appeared over the girl left shoulder.

the head had a short muzzle. it had a pair of sleek gold eyes. two horns that aimed trod its top it all off the head was a brilliant blood red.

"who and what are you?" asked lord death

"well my name is delkastrasza and i am a dragon.

"now" said Claire " lets talk about trust and the new kishin...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: every thing is not what it seems

HELLO IM SRRY BOUT NOT UPDATING IN W WHILE ANOTHER STORY CAME TO MY MINED AND I JUST HAD TO LET IT OUT!

sooo anyways im gonna try tom make this chapter as long as possible oh yea ima free writing/typing WHATEVER sooo if you find that this chapter is hard to follow please fell free to speak up

oh yea a little shout out the lnkninsanity and her story kishin maka its the story that put the idea for this story in my head read her story its a great story ohhh wait i kinda already did a shout out to her in the first chapter yeaaaaa...im smart

if you wanna read the story that keep me from updating this on its called the revenge

ANY WAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**_in side maka's mind_**

**_ugh where... where am i?_**

_" heh you don't know do you maka?"_

_maka sat up and looked around for who asked her that question. on her right she found a girl in a dark red dress looking down at her._

_"who are you" asked maka_

_"who am i? well i am your insanity maka im... a part of you" replied the girl_

**_what? a part of me?that cant be true my anti demon wave-length should of eradicated her by now, but if it is true then that would mean that i am in my mind at the moment... wait shouldn't i be in a room similar to souls dark room( a/n i forgot the name ples tell me it in the reviews)?_**_  
_

_"ha! you think we should be in the dark room ha!" _

_"wha... how...how did you know that?"_

_the girl sighed and said" i can read your thoughts before you ask i will answer, the reason why i can read your thoughts is because everything you can i can do everything you think i think every person you haved loved and hated i have loved or hated them to and it works vice versa to. soooo basically i am an insane **you**,to your thought about me being killed bye your anti-demon wavelength is because well to make this easy to explain well using your anti- demon wavelength you feed me by giving me all the insanity you took from people... now before you go crazy let me tell you why that is its... its for the balance between good an evil."_

_"the balance between good and evil?"_

_" yes the balance between good and evil but i will tell you about that later when the time is right but in the mean time we can get to know each other better and to your thought about the dark room the reason why is because this is the part of your mind where i live,everything in here i control well... save you of course...AND this is where I have been tortured by YOUR mind since you were born! and if your wondering my name is inanity."_

_"why would my mind torture your for all these years?"_

_"I don't know BUT know i am free! and .revenge"_

_"re..revenge?"_

_"yes... yes revenge for so long how i have waited to be free and thanks to asura i am now free and nothing will stop me from getting my revenge! NOTHING!" yelled insanity as black tendrils snaked up both makas arms going unnoticed bye the scythe mister"now maka... fell the pain i have felt for 15 long years and lets see if you will fare better than i did..."_

* * *

damn i love cliff hangers

not what you were expecting?

hehehhehehe

well...wow i think this was a good chapter

well thanks for reading BYE!


	9. BIO

chapter info

I AM SOO SORRY ON HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE

i have been to busy to do anything-.-

soo in this chapter will have a bio for clare sooo

ENJOY!

* * *

first name: clare

last name: unknown

height:5 foot and 6inches

eye color: a brilliant blood red

hair color/ lentgh: a brilliant blood red/ reatches to her lower back

breast size: d-cup

tattoos: two identical dragon tattoos on her arms, a tattoo of the avenged sevenfold sysmbol on her back, a little heart at the edge of her butt on her back side(basicaly where the bottom of a bikini stops covering on a girls back), and a tattoo that says ' my babys only' going acrose her breasts

weapon/meister: both

weapon form: she has to merge with her dragon friend since they have the same soul but when she is not in her dragon form she is a master with a sytche

age: unknown

history: unknow at the moment( its possible her past will be reviled later on in the story)

bands she/he listens to: avenged sevenfold, slipknot, disturbed, five finguer death punch, hollywood undead, metalica, ac/dc, system of a down

* * *

well thats clares bio

PLES READ AND REVIEW!

-LOLPERSON2 OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

hello! im putting all my other stories on hold so i can focus on this one BUT i will update the other ones if i think of something good while finishing this story. sooo here is chapter 10 hope you like it.

* * *

_damn you lord death..._ thought claire(a/n yes i know that i spelled her name wrong in the BIO chapter don't blame me i was sleepy-.-). claire is now driving on some back road in Tennessee(a/n bet you country fans know what song that came from:P). lord death had told her that the only way for the DWMA to trust her was to kill a kishin egg with out delkastrasza.

_damn you lord death...damn you...i hate you...im going to tear out your arms and watch you choke on them! aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._**_BEEP BEEP B_EEP**. claire was pulled out of her thoughts when the landmine warning system went off, all she had time to think was ..._ mother fu... BOOM!_.

her car was thrown 8 meters in to the air, did a barrel roll and landed on the ground...with its wheels facing toward the sky. claire sighed and unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out the car. she sighed again when she looked over her favorite car.

"why the FUCK would someone put a GOD DAMN LANDMINE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STATE OF FREAKING TENNESSEE!" was all she was able to say. she sighed and started to walk away when she sensed something coming in fast on her right, a scythe magically appeared in her right hand and she turned bring the scythe up...just in time to block a kishin eggs claws from hitting her.

she smiled savagely and kicked the kishin in the chest, sending the monster back in to a three 17 meters away. she started to walk to where the kishin stopped when the kishin literally _sank _in to the ground. _what the..._ the kishin appeared on her left, she dove forward just in time to doge another attack. she growled and launched her self in to the kishins chest, knocking the wind out of it and breaking a few of its bones. she quickly sweep the kishins legs from under it sending it crashing to the ground. she slammed her foot on to both of the kishin egg knee caps, breaking them and rendering it unable to move or stand.

she pointed her left hand at the kishins head and a desert eagle in her hand, she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and blow the kishins brains out. she smiled when the red soul appeared and quicklygrabbed it, before starting the long walk back to nevada and death city...

* * *

annnd done!

awww i was hopeing for it to be longer but anyways thanks for reading AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO LONEWOLF685 FOR OFFERING TO BETAREAD!

THANKS FOR READING LOLPERSON2 OUT!


End file.
